Harry Potter shorts
by queeneve
Summary: No, not Harry Potters shorts...These are mostly short little scenes that I write when I'm bored. Most are, like the title says, short. I'll add more every now and then.
1. Valentine's day

Here's the first installment of this little disjointed series. I basically write one of these whenever I have writers block, and I've accumulated quite a few. They don't have anything to do with eachother, though I may use some of the scenes in my full length fics (Sometimes with different characters). Most of them are pretty short.

I came up with this one on Valentine's day (obviously). Everyone I ran into asked me "What are you doing for Valentine's day??" I didn't have a boyfriend at the time, so my answer was always "Nothing!! Back off!!" I came home at the end of the day and wrote this. Hope you enjoy it!

Ugh....Valentines day

Harry sat on a broad rock by the lake, staring into a bag of candy he had taken from the Valentine's Day feast. He just had to get out of there. He hated Valentine's Day.  
  
He pulled out a box of enchanted sweethearts. He turned it over in his hand for a moment before he popped it open and pulled out a small pink heart. God, he hated pink.  
  
He looked at it for a moment watching the words that flashed, one by one, onto it's surface. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? It asked him.  
  
"Nope." He said. He chucked it into the lake, watching it skip on the surface. Then a bluish-sliver tentacle emerged from the water, slapping down on the little heart. He half laughed, half scoffed. Who knew the giant squid had a sweet tooth?  
  
He dug into his bag again, this time he pulled out a chocolate frog box, covered in loathsome, girly pink. He opened the box to find not one, but two frogs inside, locked in a kiss. This time he truly scoffed. Kissing frogs, he thought sarcastically, how sweet.  
  
The frogs broke their lip-lock long enough to jump out of the box and scampered to a nearby lily pad. Then they continued to play tonsil hockey. Funny, he didn't know frogs had lips or tonsils.  
  
After a second, the bluish tentacle emerged again, much closer to him, snatching one of the now inanimate frogs. It was followed by a group of bubbles rising to the surface, accompanied by what sounded suspiciously like a belch.  
  
"You understand me." he said to the spot where the tentacle had just been, "Screw valentines day, right?"  
  
Then another tentacle emerged from the same spot snatching the other frog, but not the same one. It was smoother, more slender, and, Harry realized with a sinking stomach, pink. God, he hated pink.  
  
"No, I guess you wouldn't understand." He said. He sighed, looking out at the setting sun. At least this stupid day was almost over. He spoke again, this time to no one in particular. "This whole holiday is just so..."  
  
"Clichéd?" came a voice from behind him. He spun around to see Hermione leaned against a tree, arms crossed, and smirking.  
  
"Yeah, exactly." He said flatly.  
  
After a moment she came and sat at his side, picking up the box of hearts at his side. She pulled out another heart, this time a purple one. "She walks in beauty like the night." She read to him. She sighed, and then with a surprising amount of strength, heaved it far out into the lake. She gave him a sideways look. "Everyone looks better in the dark."  
  
He smiled for the first time that day. "You don't think I'm bitter for hating Valentines Day, do you?"  
  
"No, I mean, why should there be one day when you tell people how much they mean to you? Shouldn't you do that every day?"  
  
"Exactly!" Harry said again, this time with more enthusiasm.  
  
By this time Hermione had pulled out another heart. She looked at it a moment, then laughed "Harry..." she handed it to him.  
  
_Harry,_ It said in thin (ugh) pink lettering, _Be my Valentine? -Ginny_. Harry laughed. "You've got to hand it to her, she tries."  
  
"At least it's a little more subtle than second year."  
  
He laughed again, remembering the singing cupid that had embarrassed him in front of the whole school. "Thank god." He said with a smile, "I really hate this holiday."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, and they said nothing for a long time. At last Hermione popped a handful of the hearts into her mouth, "Candy's good though."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah." There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.  
  
Hermione took out another handful of hearts and cringed. "God," she said, "I hate pink."

Please review!

Eveie


	2. The shrink

This is what I think some of the characters would tell to a shrink. There would be more than this obviously, but this was all I came up with at the time. This was really fun, it was the first thing I'd ever done in first person POV. So please read, and tell me if you agree.

The shrink

It sucks being me. I mean, my life is fine...I guess...I have nothing to complain about...not really. I just hate being a celebrity, and I hate being rich. People say they want to be rich and famous, well, that's just because their not. Everyone expects so much from you, and it seems like you're the only one who knows that you can't measure up. When average people screw up, sure its funny, but it's forgotten eventually. When the great Harry Potter makes a mistake, it's a matter of public record, and you never live it down. But you can't win! If you do something right, it just sets you up for a bigger fall the next time. I'm just a kid, not a superhero. Why can't people just leave me alone?  
  
And having money? It's a curse. People automatically assume that you're self righteous or snotty if your well off. But a lot of rich people are like that, coughMalfoycough I would gladly give it all away to be left alone, and besides, all the money in the world won't bring my parents back. Is it possible to be an ordinary wizard? All my brothers and sisters seem to be extraordinary in one way or another, but me? It really bugs me sometimes, hearing my parents rave about Charlie and Bill and their great adventures. And Percy....school prefect, Head Boy, perfect in every way....everyone knows he's destined for greatness. Then there's Fred and George. What can I say? With those practical jokes they cook up, I bet pretty soon every kid in the wizarding world will know who they are. Finally Ginny, the baby girl, there's nothing that she can do that could even remotely be considered wrong, at least not by my parents. Perfect, adorable ittle Ginny.  
  
But then there's me. Ron weasley. Same red hair, same had me down robes as everyone else. I'm average. I get average grades, have average dreams, I'm even average at Quidditch. So what? Isn't being ordinary enough? I like my life. I really do. Everything's perfect.  
  
Well, almost everything.  
  
I always have this voice in my head trying to convince me that I'm going to fail. It's like a constant droning wearing at the back of my mind. I can hear it even now, "An A minus isn't good enough Hermione, your so dumb Hermione, it doesn't matter how much you study, you'll never get it..." So I try harder, but it only seems to get louder. Why do I even listen? I'm smart, I'm nice; why do I think nothing is good enough?  
  
Someone once told me that humans have a tendency to catastrophise everything. He called it the bag lady, but I call mine the cat lady. I'm afraid that everything that I'm working for now won't mean anything. I'll just wind up a smelly, half-crazy old maid with 57 cats. They'd all have names like "Cuddles" and "mittens". Ick, I can even smell the litter. See what I mean? Catastrophizing.  
  
All I want is to believe someone when they tell me I'm good enough.


End file.
